What They Said About Contact
by TheCahillDaughterOfApollo
Summary: This story was originally done by GaleSynch. I loved it when I read it and HAD to adopt it. AU: Perhaps laughing at a deity, minor or not, is not the smartest thing to do. Percy/Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Buttercups!**

**I'm a new author, but I have been reading fanfiction since... FOREVER!**

**So, I read a fanfic called ****What they said about contact **** by GaleSynch and instantly fell in love with it(By the Way, TOTALLY read this author's work!). When she stopped, I asked if I could adopt and GaleSynch said yes!**

***Victory Dance***

**Anyway, these few chapters are GaleSynch's, so keep that in mind. I'll just be tweaking a few parts.**

**I don't own PJO. But, I can dream, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**THE CURSE**

Even before he got cursed, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, was having a rotten day.

He woke up in the back seat of a bus, not sure where he was, holding hands with a girl he didn't know. That wasn't necessarily the rotten part. The girl was hot, but he couldn't figure out who she was or what they were doing holding hands. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to think.

His head was pounding—he must have hit it hard. He tried to think back...the last thing he remembered...

The girl groaned and he turned his attention towards her. Now only did he realize that she was unconscious as well; and was waking up now. She wore a brown shirt that showed off her figure, blue jeans and worn sneakers—it didn't do much to downplay her beauty though. Her chocolate-brown hair went past her shoulders and ended at her waist. Jason figured she must have tan skin but now her skin was sickly pale, as if she had lost quite an amount of blood. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing luminous sea-green orbs to the world—though the only one on the abandoned bus was him and her.

"What the—?" She looked at him and their intertwined fingers; her eyes alarmed and confused. Jason flushed when he realized that he was staring too hard at her.

"S—sorry." He tried to pull his hand back but couldn't. His first thought was that the girl—who seemed to be about the same age as he or was older by a few years—wouldn't let go. But he realized that she was having the same trouble as he: their hands were stuck. He swore in Latin the same time the girl swore in...was that Ancient Greek? He wondered how she knew such an ancient language; his instincts nagged at him that something feels wrong about the girl.

"I wouldn't recommend pulling away from one another if I were you."

Jason turned to look at the source of the amused voice the same time the girl did. The lady that had spoken was beautiful in her own way. She wore a red dress and had her hair in a cascade of ringlets, while wearing makeup. Jason thought she was different from the girl sitting beside him—she was elegant without trying, fashionable without effort, stunning without makeup.

An enraged look crossed the mint-eyed girl's features. "Aphrodite," she spat. "What is the meaning of this?" She gestured with her free hand at Jason. Jason tried not to feel too offended when she gestured to him as if he was some menace.

_Aphrodite? As in the Greek counterpart of Venus_?—Jason assessed the girl beside him warily now, she wasn't a mere mortal. If she was, how did she know a goddess? Or perhaps, she has the ability to see through the Mist? Maybe she was Aphrodite's legacy or something?

Aphrodite—or maybe Venus—smiled sympathetically. "It isn't my doing, Percy dear." Jason guessed that Percy was the name of the girl—odd name for one. "Why don't you ask the boy beside you? Why don't you tell her, Jason Grace, of what you have done to result the both of you in this situation?"

Percy's head snapped to look at him. "I didn't do anything!" was Jason's automatic response; he recoiled from the intensity of the glare. The girl's eyes softened, the anger slowly leaving them but the confusion was still evident in them. She looked back and forth between Aphrodite and Jason. "I mean, I don't remember."

"That boy offended my son—Eros or in Roman form, Cupid—you see." Aphrodite explained, her sickly sweet smile—as if she was enjoying their troubles and confusion—irritated Jason. "He insulted him when my son ordered Jason here to fall in love. So he punished you by sticking you with the least likely person you will fall in love with." She looked giddy as dread settled in Jason's stomach—he was starting to remember the encounter now and no words could describe how much he regretted it. "I'm very interested—"

"Hold it!" Percy held up her free hand. "You mean we're going to be stuck like this? Forever?" Her tone had taken on a pleading note and her eyes seemed to shine with tears. Which did nothing on Jason's conscious, he hated making a girl cry if they're not the enemy.

Aphrodite waved her hand. "No, of course not. Within a week, it will wear off." Jason and Percy relaxed. "It's not permanent, but if you want—"

"No thank you!" Percy snapped. "Let's get out of here." She stood and tried to leave but Jason's weight prevented her from doing so.

"Wait," He said. "We have a lot of problems to deal with."

Aphrodite nodded, grin still intact. "That's true. For example, where are you two going to sleep?"

"At home...no?" Percy looked confused. Personally, Jason thought it was cute.

"Yeah, but who's home?" Jason ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what the girl was—most likely a demigod though—and he definitely can't bring her back to New Rome in this situation. His hard-earned reputation will go down the drain, his position as praetor might be in danger, Reyna will be furious at him and he'll be the laughing stock at Camp Jupiter.

Percy's shoulders slumped. "This, by far, is the oddest thing that has ever happened to me." She pouted. "It's not fair. I didn't do anything! There must be some other girl he can't get along with." She looked pointedly at Aphrodite.

"You've offended my boyfriend and Cupid is our son." The color drained from Percy's face. It made Jason wonder how she offended him—if so, he couldn't be the only one to be blamed right? "In any case, I'll be watching you two. Good luck." With one last wink, the goddess disappeared in a shower of roses.

"This sucks." Percy muttered.

Which pretty much sums things up.

/

* * *

**So, this sums up a brilliant chapter. (This one is done by GaleSynch) **

**Review please!**

**Flame on like Pokémon!**

**-TCDOA**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!**

**Welcome to this Fanfic, citizens of fanfictionia , and enjoy your stay! **

**This Fanfic was originally GaleSynch's, who is an awesome author!**

**I don't own PJO, but I can dream, right?**

* * *

Once Aphrodite left, things got even more awkward and tense. Jason studied the girl who's hand he was holding on to. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, his tone guarded and weary, he said. "So...you're a demigod?"

Percy shot Jason a bemused look. A cautious look masked under confusion, Jason realized after analyzing her properly. As naive as she'd looked, she wasn't an idiot; she knew he wasn't normal by any means.

"Yeah." Percy finally replied. "What about you?" Her tone was curious and light-hearted; Jason had a feeling that the latter was forced.

Jason's body went rigid as his demigod instincts screamed at him to be wary as he saw the girl's hand slip into her pocket jeans. A weapon. She was a demigod, she must have something to defend herself from monsters. As casual as he could, his hand went to his pocket where his weapon—Ivlivs- in mist form was. Though he had to wonder how would they battle one another with their other hand stuck like that.

"I'm the son of Jupiter. I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands." Percy gawked at him, but he didn't think it was because of his achievements.

She frowned, her brows furrowing. "A child of Rome you say..." She looked at him, now thoroughly confused. But as irritated as she was, she was much more irritated by how arrogant Jason had sounded when he introduced himself. So, she did what any female demigod would do. She would rub it in that she was superior.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon. I'm from Camp Half-Blood." She hesitated. "Defeater of the Furies and the Minotaur twice, Retriever of Zeus's bolt and Hades Helm, Defeater of Ares, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Defeater of the Hydra, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Bearer of the sky, Defeater of Anteaus, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Phobos and Deimos, Retriever of Ares' Chariot, Retriever of the Sword of Hades, ex-holder of the Curse of Achilles, Defeater of a whole butt-load of monsters, Child of the Prophecy, Defeater of Iapetus, Hyperion, and Kronos, Defeater of Cacus, Retriever of Hermes' Caduceus, Defeater of Polybotes, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus."

Percy breathed a sigh, "Man, that was a mouthful."

Jason was impressed but some part of him refused to believe it. "Really? A girl like you?"

That was the wrong thing to say; Percy glared at him. "I'm older and much more experienced than you, boy."

It was then that Jason realized why he was stuck with Percy of all the girls in the world. She was a Greek demigod, daughter of Neptune—in Roman form and one of the Big Three's children; it was a well known fact that children of the Big Three often fought one another. He will never get along with her. And there was her personality to consider too. Jason was good at reading other people's emotions and he can tell Percy was someone who would always defend those precious to her—in more ways than one.

"The name's Jason." He grumbled, offended that she couldn't remember him.

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, Percy started walking, dragging him along with her. Jason felt miffed that she brushed him off as if he was of no importance—but he was sure it was because of their Roman-Greek blood that makes them generally an enemy in the other's eyes. Nevertheless, it was...refreshing to meet someone that didn't look at him in awe just because he was the son of King of Olympus.

To reach Percy's apartment—which she admitted she shared with her parents—they had to cross quite a busy route. It was a good thing that they're hands connected or Jason will surely be separated from Percy. He hoped that there was no one he knew here, or he'll die of embarrassment if anyone at Camp Jupiter found out that he was holding hands with a girl—he'll be seen as a traitor if they knew she was a Greek demigod. Actually, the Romans—except a certain augur—weren't even convinced that Greeks actually exist; it was a surprise to meet a Greek demigod.

Once they managed to squeezed past a lot of people—"Oh, you lovebirds, let go of one another why don't ya, an old man needs to use the road ya know and you're blocking it!"—and crossed the road safely—Jason, who had lived his whole life in Camp Jupiter was utterly surprised at the technologies that were being used these days—Jason noticed something inappropriate.

The way Percy walked for instance, her hips sway with every step she takes—and Jason looked away rather quickly, face flushed. He barely knew her and he was already checking her out; he wondered what else did Cupid and Venus did to him. _Curse them!_—Or maybe Percy was trying to seduce him, which he found unlikely, she seemed...too obtuse to do something like that without being told.

"Hmm...seduction by induction...it rhymes..." Percy looked up at him—yes, she was _that_ short—oddly, as if he was a freak—something which he wasn't used to since the Romans always looked up at him in awe because of his heritage.

"We're here," Percy announced solemnly Most likely because this was another weird occasion—or awkward since she was bringing a boy back home. Percy was still grumpy since before they got cursed, Jason guessed as he rolled his eyes when the girl glared at him as if it was his fault—a small part of him admitted, yes.

She dug into her pocket for her key—but instead, a pen fell out. Percy didn't pay it any attention but Jason bent down to pick it up. Only for it to disappear in his hand. This time, Percy shot him a wry look as she smirked. "That's Riptide, my sword in Mist form."

"But it—"

"Disappeared?" Percy suggested as she insert the key into the lock. "Yeah, that happens since it will automatically return to my pocket. I wouldn't loose it no matter what."

Jason bit his tongue to refrain from commenting. He wouldn't admit that he was jealous of the girl's weapon's cool features. His coin on the other hand, will be lost forever if he lost it and didn't make an effort to look for it. He wondered will the girl's pen slip past Terminus' boundaries.

"Mom," Percy greeted with no amount of enthusiasm though she tried to smile as if everything was okay when everything was so _not_.

"Is something wrong?" A woman entered Jason's line of sight, making him fidget with the wary look she shot him; she look a little like Percy, the girl must've gotten her brown hair and her eye-shape from her mother. "Percy...who's he?"

She gestured at Jason, disbelief in her eyes. He wondered what make it so unbelievable that her daughter brought home a boy. It took Jason a moment to realize how wrong that had sounded—he wasn't the brunette's boyfriend.

A man walked into the living room, his eyes immediately zeroing on Jason like a hawk's. _Wonderful_, the son of Jupiter thought, _a protective_—_or may an over-protective_—_father was exactly what he needed_.

He wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

**And so comes an end to another chapter. Please PM, Review, Favourite, Follow, and... I believe that is it. **

**Check out my other fics! And GaleSynch's!**

**PM or Review if you read BOO. **

**Flame on Pokemons!**

**-TCDOA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup you guys that don't know who I am and those that do. If you're a person who doesn't, I'm TheCahillDaughterOfApollo. Please, my good man, call me TCDOA, or DOA for short.**

**So, I probably wont be posting very regularly, just if I have time. These are my priorities.**

**-What They Said About Contact**

**-Letter Love**

**-How to be a Best Friend( One shots I do if I'm bored)**

**BTW, this takes place after The Last Olympian.**

**Anyway, I don't own PJO, but I can dream, right?**

* * *

Jason was by no means a coward, but under the glare of sea-green eyes—so much like Percy's yet oh so different—even _he_ had to refrain from hiding behind Percy. He sneaked a glance at Percy's face; her face had turned ashen, sea-green eyes wide with horror.

But one stern look from Sally snapped her out of it. "Uh—hey, there... um, dad."

Poseidon then? Wow, maybe it's time he said goodbye to his life. A part of him felt jealous of Percy and resentment of how she looked as if she wanted her immortal parent to leave. Jason's father had never visited him, had never ever gave him any acknowledgement but claiming him. And Percy, a great hero, had her father visit her.

"So... what are you doing here, dad?" Percy' hand squeezed his hand. For what, Jason had no idea. For reassurance perhaps? Jason's hand tightened on hers for a split second before loosening.

"I haven't time to say happy sixteenth birthday to you with the war going on, but now that it's over... I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Percy." Poseidon smiled, tight lipped—the son of Jupiter could tell that Poseidon wasn't happy seeing his daughter holding hands with a Roman, to top it all off, a son of his greatest rival.

"So... who's the boy?" Jason marveled at how Poseidon and Percy sound so similar to one another. The way they start a question, he meant.

"Err... he's Jason Grace, son of Zeus."—if it was possible for Poseidon's expression to darken any further, it just happened and it made Jason doubt this chances of survival—"Look, dad, I didn't choose this. We got cursed you see—"

"Who did you two offend?" Sally asked, frowning. Not at Jason but because she couldn't believe her daughter was so rude.

Percy glared at Jason. "Not. Me." She elbowed him to indicate who she was talking to.

Poseidon threw Jason a dirty glare but when Percy turned to look at him again, he was smiling kindly. "What's the curse about?" He asked.

"We're going to be stuck, for a week." Percy muttered gloomily. "Like this." She raised hers and Jason's intertwined hands for emphasis. The glare that Poseidon gave him was smoldering; it practically screamed "DIE!"—he just hoped that the god wouldn't follow up with the threatening look.

"And your sleeping arrangements?" That was what concerned Sally the most. She didn't like—wasn't comfortable with—the fact that her daughter would be sleeping with a total stranger and though Jason seemed nice enough, remember kids, never judge a book by its cover.

"My bed's not big enough..." Percy ran her free hand through her hair. "We'll be sleeping in the living room, maybe?"

"Yes," Poseidon agreed venomously with eyes narrowed. "Where Sally can see him." The last word was said with distaste Jason and Sally winced but Percy, being as obtuse as she was, couldn't tell at all. Jason wondered how she can be such a great hero when she was this dense—she must have had a very wise sidekick then, someone that always form the plan.

"Dad," Percy nearly whined. "Can't you lift the curse?"

"Yeah," Jason piped up. "That'll be very helpful."

Poseidon shot him a sharp look of loathing. "Lifting another immortal's doing is... not easy and sometimes, impossible. That's why many heroes were cursed; did you not think they're parents tried to help them?"

Percy averted her gaze, embarrassed. "Err... maybe?" Jason didn't blame her for that. He himself didn't believe his parents ever cared about him.

"I see."

An awkward silence descended upon the four of them. Jason shifted awkwardly on his feet; he couldn't help but feel bad—he was sure that if he wasn't here, Percy would be happy, smiling, to see her father.

"Well then," Poseidon broke the silence when it was silent for far too long. "I should be taking my leave." He looked at Percy's mother and smiled, then he glowered at Jason after smiling fondly at his daughter. "If anything happens to her..." He let the threat hang in the air but it manage to convey the message to Jason anyway.

The three watched as Poseidon shimmered then disappeared.

"Oh man, was that weird or what?" Percy looked confuse and curious. Just like when they had first met; back at the bus.

_What?_—Jason was baffled, how can she not see the tension in the air? "Unbelievable." Jason muttered.

Percy stared at him. "What's unbelievable?" She asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Did you not see how your father looked at me? Are you playing dumb or are you plain stupid?" Too late did Jason realize he used the wrong wording. He really should be more careful but the day's events were catching up to him; the problem with Reyna when she told him that she...

Percy blinked. Jason thought that she was going to snap at him but she didn't seem angry at all. Sally was gawking at them, trying to find something to ward off both their tempers before they started fighting—and children of the Big Three fighting meant trouble and complete destruction of the area; just look at what World War II did.

"It's okay, mom. He's just tired, that's all. I'm too; it's late by the way."

Late? Already? Jason hadn't notice that it was well past evening. How—?

"I live quite far away from where we met," Percy answered the unasked question. She looked him up and down then wrinkled her nose. "You stink of sweat, go take a bath."

"Great idea," Jason said sarcastically. "With you watching me?"

"_No_!" Percy exploded, face flushed red with embarrassment. "Of course not!"

"Then how do _you_ suppose we take a bath?"

"_We_? You're the one who's going to take a bath!"

"You don't think you're very clean are you?"

"Are you saying I stink?"

"You're blunt about it to me, why shouldn't I?"

"You are so—" Percy cut herself off and muttered under her breath, "Shoot. I'm starting to sound like Clarisse."

"And who's that?" Jason asked, curious as to why Percy would want to cut herself off to comment something so insignificant. She must really hate this 'Clarisse' girl then. An enemy of an enemy was a friend; that Jason knew well since he was trained in the Legion. Maybe he and Clarisse would get along.

"Why do you care?" She shot back.

Sally sighed as she watched the two teens bicker back and forth. "I'll leave the pillows and blankets here." She tried to choose the most comfortable ones for them both and arrange it on the sofa, but she doubt that either of them heard her.

The two of them won't make it without killing one another in a day! How are they suppose to survive a week?

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd**

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 3!**

**So, tell me how you feel about it. This chapter was done by Gale Synch.**

**So please favourite, follow, PM, review, you know, all that good stuff.**

**BalletBookworm - I read BOO, and I had to say, I was a little disappointed at the end. Yes, Evan died.(BTW, my friend just hit me for giving you a spoiler) It isn't genderbent Annabeth _and _Percy. Just Percy.**

**Oh! I have a code! Try to figure out the code and PM or write in the reviews an answer. **

**This is one of my favourite songs.**

**eMedfoLeekjhjdRbmouhhgseCtouOxnPqs**

** s**

**Kay! Flame on like Pokémon.**

**-TCDOA**


	4. Chapter 4 Contest!

**Sup computer-land-topians!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer had a problem.**

**This story was originally GaleSynch's.**

**I don't own PJO, but I can dream, right?**

* * *

The argument only stopped when both Percy and Jason had ran out of breath. Percy glowered at Jason; yes, she knew she was being childish but the younger teen just brought out this side of her. Just like Thalia did—but despite that, the two girls had been close friends;

Percy had a feeling things won't be so easy with Jason. They... just clashed.

"That's a win for me," Jason muttered.

"In your dreams," Percy huffed but she was too tired to say anymore. She looked at the clock and nearly jumped when she noticed that it was midnight. Not surprising, her ADHD made it seemed as if times pass quickly. "I'm tired. Going to take a shower."

Jason tugged on her hand, hard and she nearly tumbled. She whipped around and glared at him. "What?"

"What about me?" the son of Jupiter asked.

"What do you mean?" Percy's brows were furrowed in confusion.

Jason didn't want to comment on how dense she was, it would only lead to another argument that would most likely last till the morning.

"Our hands are connected, do you know how much trouble that will be?" He gritted out. "We can't even take our clothes off!"

Realization dawned on Percy. She took a deep breath to control her anger at Eros and Jason—he got them in trouble the first place. "We just have to cut our shirt off."

"This is the only shirt I have!" Jason protested—wasn't willing to part with his purple camp shirt. "Do you want me to go around half-naked?" His face was slightly red when he said it—he hoped his Greek counterpart wouldn't notice.

"You can borrow my step-dad's shirt!" Percy snapped, though she was a little red-faced herself. She dug into her pocket and brought out her sword. She uncapped the pen and it extended into a bronze sword. Jason recoiled as if struck.

"Celestial Bronze?" He murmured in amazement. "Where did you get it?"

Percy's face softened and she smiled slightly. Jason remembered that he actually thought Percy as beautiful—and he quite liked her—when she wasn't contradicting him and generally annoying him. He wondered what kind of fond memories she had with the sword that she smiled like that—the smile probably was the first in the whole day since she met Jason.

"A dear friend made it, thousands of years ago." Her smile turned sad, her eyes seemed to be seeing something a million miles away.

"Err... I don't get it. You're that old?" Jason scratched the back of his head, confused and slightly baffled—something which he had been feeling all day ever since he got cursed by Cupid.

Percy's smile turned into a menacing scowl. "No. I meant Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, she became a hunter of Artemis' so she's immortal—"

"Hunter of Artemis?"

"A bunch of teenage girls that'd sworn off boys— meaning, no dating and no showing interest in males—and loyal to Artemis only, so they're immortal." Percy explained. "My cousin, Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades was one." Her voice was bitter.

Jason didn't missed the past tense and though he was curious, he wasn't as insensitive as to confirm with Percy that her cousin was dead or not. "And...?" He probed, wishing to continue before he said something about Bianca.

"My other friend and cousin, Thalia is a Hunter too—the Lieutenant, in fact. She took Zoe's—the girl I was talking about earlier—place after the latter died."

"How?" Jason bit his tongue, regretting slightly that he'd asked.

"The both of us, and Thalia—that was before she became a hunter—and Bianca were on a quest to save Artemis, she was kidnapped. Zoe and Bianca died." Percy shrugged, as if she didn't care but Jason can tell that recounting these memories were horrible to her.

"Riptide," She looked at the sword. "once belongs to Zoe, then she gave it to Hercules and he betrayed her in the end—he was only using her." She coughed awkwardly. "So forgive me if I judged you too badly—after knowing her story and her last words, I don't hold any fondness for sons of Zeus/Jupiter anymore."

"You're judging me as you're judging him?"

Percy sighed. "Give me time." She said. "And maybe I'll find you different." She sounded doubtful, as if she couldn't believe she'll find anything good in Jason.

Something which irked him and drew another inappropriate statement out of his mouth. "You sound like you hated boys—why didn't you

join Thalia when she became a Hunter of Artemis?"

That was something else he wanted to ask Percy: Thalia. Her name sounds familiar, it stirred an old memory from his childhood. Out of habit, he tapped his lips where a scar was—it seemed connected to Thalia somehow. Who was she to him anyway?

"Because I was the child of Prophecy." Percy yawned. "That's enough Q&amp;A for today. I'm dead tired." Her expression became determined.

"Right, hold still."

Jason yelped. "You're going to cut my shirt into pieces?"

"What's the problem now?" Irritation laced Percy's voice.

Jason's mouth felt dry; there were so many problems that he couldn't even begin to list them. He sighed. "An offering."

"Huh?" Percy stepped back, the tip of her sword lowering.

"If we burn an offering to Aphrodite/Venus, maybe she can lighten up our curse." Jason tried, already dragging Percy into the kitchen.

"Like how?" Percy followed, something which she rarely do; but she was too tired to argue with Jason.

Jason threw open the fridge door and started rummaging inside—which irritated Percy since he didn't even asked for permission before raiding her food. "What do girls like to eat?" Ignoring her question didn't put him in her good books.

"Low fattening yogurt." Percy rattled off the first name that came to mind when it concerned the daughters of Aphrodite—like mother like daughter, right?

"This?" Jason straightened and looked at her, raising his eyebrows. It reminded Percy why she was wary and resented him slightly in the first place. He reminded her of Luke—the guy she kinda had a crush on, but he'd turned evil and then when he was dying, decided he liked her as well—with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

But the difference between them were large as well: Luke has a sarcastic sense of humor that'd rubbed off on Percy, he had a scar on his cheek and he was taller too. Jason didn't seem to have a sense of humor, he had a small scar on his lips, he wasn't that much taller than her. (In Percy's mind that is.)

When Aphrodite told them that they were to be stuck, she thought it was to be some cruel joke. Haven't her love life been torn enough?

She lost the man she loved in the last war and now, she was stuck with someone who was a painful reminder of the son of Hermes. What was she thinking? That bloody goddess better be happy with their offering and had even better, lighten their curse.

"Start a fire?" Jason suggested.

"You're seriously going to burn that yogurt?"

"What's wrong with it?" Jason asked. "I thought it's what girls like?"

"Just grab an apple"—Percy snatched an apple from inside the fridge—"and burn it. It's healthier."

"Suit yourself," Jason shrugged; to tell the truth, he was getting tired and had no wish to argue. He grabbed a frying pan and tossed the apple into it.

Percy rolled her eyes. "And now, the apple's going to burn on it's on."

Jason choked back his laughter and concentrated, he felt a tug in his abdomen and nearly grin in triumph—he usually use the air part of his father's domain, not electricity. A spark of lightning flew from his hand and fried the apple.

Hearing Percy's yelp, his eyes snapped open. "What the Hades?" Percy glared at him. "I turned on the stove and you fire lightning at me?"

"No!" Jason protested. "I was trying to start a fire!"

"See first, next time." Percy sighed tiredly, as if it was killing her to say whatever she was going to say next. "Err... Lady Aphrodite? Can

you, like, lighten our curse? We can't take a bath or even take our clothes off."

"Yeah," Jason added glumly. Silently, he added, _Help us out and I'll give you a love story like no other_—his mind was working overdrive, and he was sure what he'd just offered would be something he regret later.

Something glowed above their heads; a pink out line of a bird: the shape of a dove. "She heard us?" Percy demanded incredulously. "Just like that?"

Jason offered her a weak grin—_don't jinx our luck!_—and said, "Hey, things always come around."

Yeah, right.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this!**

**BalletBookworm: No, Percabeth never happened. Thank you!**

**Oh! I have a code! Try to figure out the code and PM or write in the reviews an answer. **

**This is one of my favourite songs.**

**eMedfoLeekjhjdRbmouhhgseCtouOxnPqs**

** or **

** s**

**The next chapter will be posted when some one figures this code out( Same for my other fics)**

**Thanks!**

**Flame on!**

**Kay! Flame on like Pokémon.**

**-TCDOA**


	5. Chapter 5

**What They Said About Contact**

**Chapter Five: The Feeling Of His Hands.**

**I tried to hold out. I couldn't. **

**I'm going to be updating this story today and my others tomorrow. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. **

**I don't own PJO, but I can dream, right?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After Aphrodite had answered their prayers and accepted their offerings, Jason dreaded falling asleep He just knew he would dream of the goddess. And dream of her he did. Blast it, he thought as he leaned against the wall, watching as the goddess went from one rack full of glamorous clothes to the other.

When the goddess of love made no move to acknowledge him, he cleared his throat and said, "Is there something you want from me, Lady Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite looked up, a look of surprise on her face as if she'd just noticed he was there. Then she giggled. "Oh, there you are son of Jupiter." She wriggled her eyebrows. "How thing's going on with your girlfriend?"

Jason choked on his own spit. "Percy's not my girlfriend!"

"I never said it was her." Aphrodite muttered as she turned her attention away from Jason and back to the racks of clothes. Oh wait, racks of shoes. _What kind of place is _this? Jason wondered. He walked around and noticed that the place was rather magical—he expected no less from a dream world—for the shelves and racks were constantly changing it's contents.

"Then who did you meant?" Jason asked, idly inspecting what was in the jewelry rack. A pair gorgeous silver plate rose stud earrings drew his attention but he balked when he saw the price. That was way too much, he didn't have that much money—mortal money; he only had drachma.

"Isn't there another girl at your camp?" For a moment, as Jason stared at Aphrodite, her form seemed to flicker. But her face remained unchanging, which made him wonder why she looked so much like someone with her dark brown hair, emerald eyes and tan skin... almost like Percy. A much older person than Percy—maybe Percy would look like that when she grew out of her teens and into a mature woman?

He coughed awkwardly when he realized he had been staring for too long. "She's just a colleague." And it was true. Sure, as a kid he had a crush on Reyna but no longer did he abhor such feelings for his fellow praetor.

"Who did I look like?"

Can the goddess read minds? But seeing as she was a goddess, Jason wouldn't put it past her. "What do you mean?" He asked. _Play dumb_, he thought to himself.

"Don't lie," Aphrodite chided gently as she walked towards him. "I know that I looked different to everyone. Especially to men, I looked like the woman they loved the most."

"Are you implying I like Per—err, someone?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "Take a female heroine for example, Percy." She winked meaningfully at Jason when she said the daughter of Poseidon's name, something which Jason pointedly ignore. "She saw her mother when she looked at me. That's the woman she loved most. So yes, you love whoever you saw in me—or perhaps... you have a crush on the girl."

Jason shall be generous and not throttle the lady beside him. "Do you want that?" Aphrodite asked, gesturing to the earrings Jason was eyeing. "I didn't know you liked feminine jewelry."

"I just thought it would suit Percy," Jason bit out, irritated. "What is your purpose for summoning me here, Lady Aphrodite?" He added the tittle so as to not sound so rude—he had no wish to be anything other than mortal.

Aphrodite smiled and clapped her hands together. "That's right!" She chortled. "You remember what you've offered me?"

"An apple?"

"No!" Aphrodite protested, pouting. "A love story like no other, you said. And for that, I've lighten up your curse: you can Percy must still be in contact 24/7, but no longer must it be through the hands. You can also separate for a few seconds, any longer and you two will fade—a compromise for my son."

"You must've heard wrong," Jason argued feebly. Wake up now, he ordered himself. He didn't want to continue this conversation. He'd heard enough; the only good thing out of this conversation was that the curse was slightly lifted—Percy didn't need to shred his clothes again!

"With who? Percy? Reyna?" Aphrodite probed. "Can you honestly say you have no interest in both girls?"

Jason thought he had no answer to that, but Aphrodite's—currently—mint eyes drew an answer right out of his mouth, "Percy is quite,,, hot." And he immediately felt like punching himself when Aphrodite squealed.

"I would very much love to make it hard for both of you—"

"You don't have to trouble yourself " Jason grumbled. "We're making it hard enough for one another as it is." Their last argument had lasted for hours. There was a reason why he was cursed with her in the first place: the least likely person you can fall in love with, remember?

"Hm, true." Aphrodite agreed; she still looked disturbingly like Percy and her eyes constantly flicker between Percy's and Reyna's eye color. "But you see, what I meant to say is that both your paths would be much harder." Her eyes held sympathy in them. "The future and the new threats arising... and not to mention: you and Percy are from different camps. Different aspects; you're Roman, she's Greek. Things will be hard."

Jason crossed his arms, "She can always come to the legion with me." Then froze, he did not just make that offer.

Aphrodite giggled, she scooped the earrings of their original perch and shove it into his hands. "Have fun. No matter how short it is, just treasure your time together."

And his vision tunneled. He stumbled and fell...

...off the sofa.

He groaned loudly. "What's wrong with you?" He demanded of Percy when he realized she was the only one in the living room and therefore, the only one who could move him.

Percy's cheeks were flushed red. "What are you doing cuddling up to me?"

Jason's cheeks felt hot now that she mention it. He didn't remember falling sleep on the sofa. He can practically hear Aphrodite's hysterical laughter; and just knew she'd been the one to meddle with their sleeping positions.

"I..." He paused when he noticed that he was starting to see through his own palm. He yelped in alarm.

"What—" Percy's eyes widened in concern as she reached out to clasp his hand, trying to inspect what's happening to it. "Your hand!" She choked. "It's fading one moment and then... when I touched your hand... it came back..."

"Right," Jason agreed numbly. The feeling of feeling your own essence fade was terrifying; he was petrified when he felt his life force sucked out. His hand unconsciously clasped hers in a death grip.

Percy frowned in concern. "Our hands are no longer stuck but... there's a price right?"

So she was as stupid as she acted after all, Jason mused silently. He nodded and started telling Percy about his conversation with Aphrodite, excluding inappropriate things concerning his feelings—that he still couldn't figure out—for Percy.

Percy sighed and muttered, "I knew it." Then she frowned. "What's this in your hands, Jason?" She held out the earrings Jason had been eyeing earlier in his dream, the one Aphrodite shoved into his hands. Did she want him to give it to Percy?

"Do you want it?" He asked.

"Why would I want it?" She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It's pretty, yes. But if you're planning on giving it to someone..."

She trailed off when Jason's hand reached out to clasped the earrings on Percy's ears. Once more, heat rushed rapidly to Percy's cheeks—the second time this morning, all because of Jason.

She also noticed something just now. The feeling of his hands... were warm. Comfortably so—almost like her mother's comforting touch but different as well.

A smile unconsciously tugged on her lips.

* * *

This chapter is Galesynch's.

Hope you liked it Please review!

OH! For my code, which is **eMedfoLeekjhjdRbmouhhgseCtouOxnPqs the answer is Demons by Imagine Dragons. Tell me if you can figure out!**

**I just watched !**

**Sorry. **

**Did any of you watch it? I loved it! Tell me if you did too! And if you read the book first!**

**Thank you for your support!**

**Flame on!**

**\- TCDOA**


	6. Chapter 6

**And a new chapgter emerges.**

**I'm really sorry, but I'm not one of those authors who update every week, I promise I have the next Letter Love chapter in editing, though. So, maybe tomorrow it'll be done. Thank you guys for being patient with me!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I wish!**

* * *

Percy glared resentfully at the calendar. For what reasons, Jason had no idea. Sally and Paul were out on a little date on their own, leaving the two teenagers in the apartment. The day was nice, a good weather and he was stuck inside the house because the daughter of Poseidon had no wish to go out.

Five minutes past in silence.

Being ADHD like all demigods do, Jason was bored out of his mind. He could join Percy in staring at the calendar but it was to no significance to him—he couldn't even make heads or tails out of the words.

Another five minutes passed.

"Okay, mind telling me what has the calendar done to annoy you?" Jason broke the silence with a sarcastic tone tainted question.

Percy's sea-green eyes darkened to a murky green. "Today..." she mumbled. "is the day I usually go to Camp."

That got Jason interested. Percy had never told him anything about her camp before—which made him wonder how different Camp Half-Blood is from Camp Jupiter. "Why didn't you pack up and go then?"

Her face soured. "With you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Jason felt offended. Sure, he was arrogant at times—he was willing to admit—and just because he didn't really get along with Percy didn't mean he couldn't with the others.

"How am I going to explain your existence?" Percy asked, sighing mournfully.

Her glum and unhappy face made Jason feel guilty. He knew how much she enjoyed time at Camp, unlike him who had lived his whole life at the Roman Camp and so, didn't have much longing to go back there. He'd rather be out in the mortal world—there are so many things of interest to him.

"I'm a son of Jupiter." He said, not getting her point. "What's so hard telling them?"

Percy frowned. "You said you're from a Roman camp. If there's another camp where demigods can go to survive, why hadn't we heard of it?"

"Maybe you guys hadn't heard from one another for so long that you just forgot?"

"No." Percy decided firmly. "You're a son of Zeus in Greek terms, Chiron would've told me if there's another child of the one of the Big Three. The child of prophecy wouldn't be necessarily me then."

"Child of prophecy..." Jason mused. "You never did tell me about the prophecy you've been through."

"It involves dangerous quests, monsters, Titans, betrayal, pain and..." Percy looked away. "...death." It was uttered in such a soft voice that Jason nearly missed it. He decided not to ask anymore concerning the war.

Jason shuffled his feet. In the battle at Mount Orthys that he'd led, he saw death as well, in the face of his comrades. "Life goes on. We'll see them one day anyway."

Percy smiled slightly. "With our luck, it'll be rather quick."

The building shook.

"You jinxed it." Jason muttered.

Hand in hand, unwillingly, the two children of the Big Three ran to the balcony to inspect whatever had happened.

"By the way, if we're going to fight... how do we do it with our hands together?" Percy asked.

Jason opened his mouth to answer, then snap it shut again. "I don't know." He said.

"You're useless," the brunette grumbled.

The son of Jupiter's eyebrow twitched. "If you're so smart then why did you have to ask me?"

"I never said I was smart!"

"Are you trying to say you're the otherwise?"

Percy was about to strangle him when a mighty roar quite near to them shook them. Percy recognized what it was immediately. "Here we go again," she muttered. "Percy Jackson and her horrible luck. Why can't it just stay dead?"

"You killed it before?" Jason was impressed, not that he'll admit it.

"No," the girl admitted. "I kinda ran away." At Jason's blank stare, she said defensively, "Hey, I was twelve back then! No training yet."

"You weren't trained from young?" How different are the Greeks from the Romans? Jason thought, baffled. If she had only four years of training, how can her powers challenged his? He'd been training since he was three for crying out loud!

"No! I started when I was twelve!" The sound of glasses being broken—most likely the windows being smashed to bits—and the screams of innocent bystanders drew the two heroes attention from one another to them.

"Where did it come from?" Jason asked, leaning out to see where the damage was from.

"Above us!" Percy dragged Jason out of their apartment door and to the stairs.

"We're at the highest floor!" the blonde protested.

"It means that whoever it is, is at the rooftop!"

"All right, neither of us can fight with only one hand," Jason stated. "How do we fight?"

"We'll just... uh, improvise." Percy replied, sprinting towards the stairwell.

"Then we don't stand a chance if it's a fast monster." Jason hissed.

"Just think positively," she muttered. "Maybe it's just the janitor making a roof repair."

"Why did he roar?"

"He hit his…. thumb with a… hammer," Percy wheezed, out of breath from running up the stairs. She yanked open the door and gasped in horror.

She heard Jason mumble, "That's not the janitor…" _Not that it mattered_, she thought silently.

"Which sword?" Percy asked though her hand was already reaching for Riptide.

"I'm quite curious as to how Celestial Bronze works anyway." Jason quirked a smile. Then it dropped when his gaze landed on the Chimera. His captive must be a demigod, he thought.

Riptide extended into a deadly bronze sword; it's aura made the Chimera roar in fury once it spotted it or maybe... because it spotted a prey that had escaped him once. Jason clasped his hand over Percy's.

"Hold on," He warned as the wind picked up around them. One arm wrapped around Percy, they both were lifted into the air. "The maw! Stab him there!"

The Chimera made the mistake of roaring at them—though it nearly made them go deaf, it didn't distract them for long—and Riptide was through him before he knew.

Percy looked at him with new-found respect. "Wow, you can control air?"

"Yeah." Jason felt slightly smug that he managed to impress the daughter of Poseidon.

"Never seen Thalia use it though it may be because she's scared of heights..." Percy mumbled to herself but Jason heard it anyway. The name Thalia rang many bells in his head but he still couldn't place her relation to him—other than she was a daughter of the sky god too.

"I think we can conclude that the Chimera was after this young girl for some reason. We can't know what that reason is though until she wakes," Percy said.

_Well duh, Percy! I mean, come on. Monsters don't just attack _anyone, _do they_?—Jason rolled his eyes and knelt to check on the blonde girl; she seemed to be about ten or nine year old. "What do we do with her?"

"She may be a daughter of Athena—blonde hair and all." Percy guessed, not noticing Jason's baffled look. Only when he didn't say anything and was still looking at her did she noticed his odd reaction to what she'd just said. She was confused as to why he's gawking at her—though she had to admit he was rather cute doing so.

"Athena... as in Minerva?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "That's the name of her Roman aspect? If so, yeah. Why are you so surprise that the girl may be a daughter of Athena?"

"But—Minerva's a virgin goddess..."

"Oh." Percy clapped her hands in realization. "Well, since Minerva's born from Zeus' split skull... her kids are born the same way."

Jason made a choking sound. "With a split skull of the mortal father?" His face turned green with disgust and he inched slowly away from the blonde.

"No—Athena visualize how her children will look and then if—tada!—they're born!" Percy explained. "Anyway, what do we do with her?"

"Let's bring her to your Camp." Jason suggested lazily.

Percy seemed conflicted. "But—"

"I'll be fine," Jason reassured her. "We'll make up a story or something. And shouldn't you be rejoicing or something? I'm—we, me and her—are giving you a reason to go to the camp you love so much. Shouldn't you be happy and leap at the chance to do so?"

For the first time in that day, Percy smiled a genuine smile.

And even though going to a camp full of Greeks made many alarm bells ring in Jason's head, his thought remained the same: It was worth it after seeing that smile.

**JxP**


End file.
